


[龙獒/龙科]帝国第一写手

by TuiMao



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiMao/pseuds/TuiMao





	1. Chapter 1

张继科终于知道了什么叫做好奇心害死猫。  
之前他在录制综艺节目的时候借了女球迷的手机查地址，不小心滑到了另一个APP的界面。

张继科抬起被水冲湿了的头，眨了下眼睛，睫毛上晃着的水终于滚落了下去。他轻咳了一声清了下有点沙的嗓子。  
“如果你十八岁在意的人，到了二十八岁还是在意他，那你一定不要放过他。”  
马龙一脸错愕地仰起头，发丝上的水甩到了张继科脸上。

他还想往下滑的时候，借给他手机的女生捂着嘴惊恐地叫了起来，怯懦地小声告诉边上的女生她忘记关了lofter。  
“这是什么？”张继科皱着眉继续滑着手机。  
女孩子被他提高了的嗓门紧张到吓到一脸要哭，结结巴巴语无伦次不知道怎么回答出个子丑寅卯。  
“不可描述是什么？”张继科匆匆撸到了最下面后又拉到最上头，“这个AO3又是什么，怎么开得那么慢？妹妹你快告诉我不然手机不还你了。”

一开始这群小姑娘都被吓得脸发青手发抖根本没人敢回他话，直到他装作生气拿起手机转身就跑。终于有个胆子略肥的小丫头鼓起勇气追了上去身体发颤口齿不清地把什么叫做TAG，怎么登Lofter，如何在AO3上注册及搜索都和他解释了一遍。  
张继科潇洒地抛下一句谢了把手机递给她头也不回地转身走了。小姑娘们依然呆在原地，一反常态地没人敢去追他，你看我我看你，心里暗自思忖被蒸煮知道了西皮文这种饭圈大忌回头一定一阵腥风血雨不得好死。

他录完节目回到宾馆洗了下倒头就睡，起来的时候天已经青灰色暗了一大片。张继科坐在床上按照她们教的方法搜了TAG，一下子出来无数个小方格缩略图，他往下拉到拇指发麻还没有拉到头。  
连马龙打了视频电话进来都被他按掉了，紧接着跳出了对方给他发的微信提示。  
张继科点开回了言简意赅三个字。  
在睡觉。  
他正打开了新世界的大门呢，张继科拱成一团，头枕着手臂，另一只手单手在设置ID。  
他给自己起了个网名——帝国第一诗人。  
之前在微博不管他用什么马甲都会被人揪出来，叫这个绝对安全，没有人会猜到是他。  
他发现有些标题上还标着ABO，PWP，他根本看不懂是什么意思，决定回头要百度一下。  
马龙的微信又追了过来。录制顺利么？有没有受伤  
他翻了个身朝天躺平，点开对话框回了三个字过去。好着呢。  
刚想随便点开个看看，马龙锲而不舍地又打了电话过来。

“脸怎么那么红。”马龙看着那头的张继科懒洋洋地瘫在床上，手机搁在胸上。  
“刚睡醒，就来应付大爷您了。”张继科勾着嘴角，嗓音一如既往地低沉，掺了三分睡醒后的迷茫，“不和你说了，我还有事。”  
张继科匆匆按了电话，继续他未完的大业。一开始他还有点嗤之以鼻，他以为是什么，原来是她们所意淫的他和马龙的生活琐事和爱情故事。  
他两才不是那么肤浅的关系。  
张继科开了点音乐继续看，他发现这些想象力丰富的人们甚至给他们按上了各种其他身份，或警匪，或空少，或民国大少爷，或足球运动员。千奇百怪，无所不能。在这些文章里马龙总是机智体贴，他多半傲娇仗义。  
这一定是这群小姑娘的粉丝滤镜。  
哦多亏了万能的百度，他终于搞清楚了粉丝滤镜的意思。现在回头看自己当时一本正经的胡说八道简直尴尬万分。

不知不觉他都翻了几个小时，张继科觉得自己小看了这群人，他摸了摸有点酸的鼻子。  
他刚看完的这篇里，身为敌对势力的仇家，马龙为了救他甚至背叛师门，在火拼里替他挡了子弹，最后笑着死在他怀里说他知道他不爱他。  
他愤愤地点了退出。  
马龙才不会死。他也没有不爱他。  
他马上打开了马龙的微信对话框发了三个字过去。  
张继科揉了揉眼睛，鼓着腮帮子咬了下嘴唇，抵着床单在床上又打了个滚。  
想了想，又点了进去，给人家按了一个爱心。  
他忽然有了一个大胆的念头，如果只是这种程度，他也可以办到。  
比起她们，他不是有更多的一手资料吗？他可是当事人啊。  
说干就干，张继科爬了起来撅着屁股抱着枕头趴在床上。  
他给标题起了个很没创意但是非常贴切的——张继科和马龙那些年的那些事。  
“张继科和马龙认识那么多年还是会吵架。有一次吵狠了张继科登了谁都不知道的小号写下了——最好不要相见，烦死了。”  
又陆陆续续写了些他和马龙日常的琐事，他看看字数差不多了，按照迷妹们告诉他的TAG打上了龙獒，想想缺了点什么，又分别加上张继科和马龙的标签。  
等等，为什么不是獒龙呢？他认真地思索了下决定把这个也追上去，终于有点期待有有点紧张地点了发表。  
他长出了一口气马上把手机朝下翻在床上，点开了电视机胡乱按着频道，心思又不在上头，直愣愣的盯着自己的白袜子发呆。  
他焦躁不安地翻过手机看了一眼，孤零零地只有五个人给他点了喜欢。  
操，他刚才看别人发的随随便便都是几十几百个。张继科有点生气，把手机摔在床上转身去刷牙。  
可当他刚开始挤牙膏的时候，他又扭头回去捡起来手机一遍遍按着刷新。按照他作诗的水平，应该不至于那么惨烈吧？  
他死死盯着屏幕，终于刷出来了第一个评论。  
太太是日记体还是小段子？加油啊！  
他终于有点欣慰，接了口水把牙膏沫吐在洗手台里。手机不合时宜地提醒他低电量就要关机，他一边拿了自备的毛巾按着脸，一边翻出了充电宝决定还是回房换套衣服下去吃饭。

张继科所不知道的是，他的这篇文在接下来的几个小时内引起了轩然大波。


	2. Chapter 2

他从吃饭开始就心不在焉，几乎是坐立不安，两个手机都充电中，与世隔绝也不过如此。  
吃些什么他也没在意，反正他本来饭量就不大，队里吃自助他都是安静地在边上刷手机，小的那些都说他拉低了平均水平。  
所以当他回到房间里的时候他差不多是三步并两步扑向了他的手机，开机点开软件发现有几十个消息未读，他扫了眼瞥见有二十三条评论。  
虽然比起他微博的评论和转发数来说，简直少得可怜，但这些点赞和评论却让他更兴奋，小心脏咚咚咚跳得和马龙第一次约他出去看球赛散场后偷偷捏了他的手那时候差不多快。他想表现得和那时候一样满不在乎，手指却快速点开那些可爱的红色小圈圈。

“搞什么，懂不懂圈地自萌啊？！西皮文竟然还打单人TAG”  
“你圈真是涌进了太多三月粉，中学生日记体文笔还有人赞”  
“这文分明是龙獒啊，打什么獒龙”  
“太太，文虽然还挺可爱的，但是我的科科才不会那么傲娇喝水也要龙仔递……”  
“你还是打个OOC吧……继科儿不可能连内裤都帮龙仔洗的”  
……  
……  
……  
这种反馈和他所设想的相去甚远，张继科皱着眉往下继续拉，还是有几个人替他辩白的。  
“这篇文都没有肉，打无差没什么大问题啊，楼上那些太敏感了吧！”  
“我觉得挺好，太太可能年纪小，对于饭圈规矩还不太懂”  
“你们没发现太太有几句是藏头诗吗？太太继续更啊我喜！”

张太太？一种陌生的奇异感从脚底升了起来，背后汗毛都竖了起来，他搔搔头，吸吸鼻子捏着手机翻了个身在床上躺平  
他瞥了眼，发现最后这个给他的留言正是第一个给他评论的人。他对于他们习惯喊作者太太这个称呼还是不太习惯。  
他点开她的名字，看到她的点赞和转发里有许许多多的龙獒，她们甚至把自己和马龙比赛场景，采访内容，公开活动这些零零总总都剪辑成了动图和视频。有些内容他自己都不记得了，有些话只是脱口而出，没想到有了这种效果。  
通过她，他甚至都摸去了一个叫做哔哩哔哩的网站。那里有许多人把这些视频配上了背景音乐，做成了各种或热血或缠绵的剧情，跌宕起伏爱恨纠葛，仿佛他们两个都活了好几世。  
飞来飞去的字体——应该叫弹幕？挡得他都看不清自己和马龙的脸，可他又不知道该点哪个来关闭这些。  
那些飞过的“想操想操想操想操张继科”“继科儿的背沟我来守护”“龙队手指一生推”的字眼让他有点莫名的得意但又有点生气。  
这些平时看起来斯斯文文的学生妹怎么一到了网上都像要把他们生吞活剥了一样凶残。 他索性点了退后，一路退回到lofter，他看到她转了一篇标着PWP的文，他之前就搞不清这些词的意思，索性点进去，开头寥寥几个字后作者就贴了AO3的链接。  
幸好那个吓得瑟瑟发抖的妹妹教了他“搭车”的方法，他终于搞懂了所谓车就是那些描写上床的内容。  
自己看自己被描写这样那样会不会很奇怪？他迟疑了下垂下手。  
然而好奇心害死猫这句话是亘古不变的真理。越是可能触雷你就越想踩、

里面塞满了后他已经完全骑到了马龙身上，拽着他的头发接不上来气一样。明明马龙捅的是他后面，却像是上面被塞着一样濒临窒息呼吸困难。  
“你知不知道你劲儿有多大。”马龙也在喘着调整呼吸，一手紧紧搂着他的腰一手揉着他的臀，顺着结实的大腿一路滑到小腿扯了他腿毛几下。“我大概离地中海也不远了。”  
张继科环着他的肩膀前后顺着节奏晃动了起来，不知身处何处般居高临下地迷醉脸斜着眼看他，马龙心想他的继科儿果然是喜欢骑他。他不知道别人怎么样，但张继科每次这幅样子都像是被性爱这种烈酒灌醉了一般。  
……  
……

操操操。  
张继科扔了手机立刻翻了个身大字型趴在床上面红耳赤，手伸下去扒拉了两下裤子，今天穿得这条裤子太紧了点。  
他果然还是不该看这些太奇怪的东西。  
响起来的振动吓了他一跳，马龙像查岗似的又打了视频电话进来。  
他有点不情愿地按了接听，翻过来靠在枕头上看着电话那头的马龙。  
“你好好的怎么发了那个过来？”马龙在那头不好意思地摸了下鼻子，有点羞涩地笑着盯着镜头里的张继科。  
那么些年过去了，马龙依然对张继科说爱他感到不好意思。  
可是他张继科也不好意思解释原因是看了一些奇怪的东西啊。

“没怎么。”他把手机架在肚皮上远远地看着那头应该是训练后的马龙。  
“你脸怎么还是那么红？没病吧？”  
“好着呢。”张继科含糊不清地沉下嗓子，“下面有点肿。”  
“哪儿？脚扭着了？”马龙有点着急了。  
“这儿。”张继科带着三分慵懒两分调戏五分性感，慢慢地把手机推到了更下面点，另一只手偷偷伸下去搓揉了两下。  
镜头那头马龙停顿了下来，过了会轻快的声音传了过来，“那你得脱下来我才能帮你检查下”  
张继科一手靠在腿上举着手机，一手慢慢地褪下了拉链，那团卧在他白色内裤下的肉已经隆起了小山包。  
“伸进去摸摸看有没有流什么奇怪的东西出来？”电话那头的马龙带着笑意。  
他咬着下唇，单手往下拽了裤子到臀下，拉起了内裤探进去了自己的手指，索性把边缘扣到了肉蛋下面，掏出勃起了大半的一根滑了出来，顶头吐着前液，“我也不知道，你看看？”  
“看不太清，可能你要再把它弄直了来回安抚下？”盘腿坐着的马龙另一只手已经离开了镜头去解自己的运动裤。  
张继科不再和他调情，专注轻重相间地揉着自己的蛋，再一路往上套着圈，向下的时候又狠又快，有点硬的耻毛刮着他自己的手掌，只听得到电话两头他和马龙喘息声交错。  
“继科儿……把镜头挪到后面去”  
马龙快到了，脸充了血涨得发红，当然比不过下面那根。他盯着双目迷离的张继科，对方又小声骂了几句，依然慢慢把镜头对准了后面。  
那处沾染了前面流出的液体，紧闭着又濡着湿意。他一边回想着操进去的软热感，一边射了出来。

高潮后回过神来的张继科擦着不小心溅到手机上的精液，想着那些人那么热衷写他生了女儿，他如果真能生，后面吃了那么多马龙精液早就二胎都不够了。  
但是，他和马龙分隔两地的时候，靠着视频做爱这种他还是可以写的吧？写他们奇怪的姿势奇怪的地点的人那么多，他淹没在众多文章里的一个小透明，应该不会被发现？  
她们管这个叫开车，爱车如他飙车起来也能算是老司机了吧？


	3. Chapter 3

张继科开始了康复治疗，进展不怎么快，但总好过于什么都不做。乒超结束后有个不长不短的小假，马龙回来了，看起来有些疲惫，脸上却是终于放下了的轻松神情。张继科不敢多走，靠着墙看马龙把围巾绕在衣架上，他的行李箱上去年的通关标签依然都没有扯干净。常年以来一直互相琢磨对方，所以对对方的比赛都带着非常客观的分析角度，但这次他们破天荒地没有讨论比赛的细节，马龙看他双手插在裤兜里搅着手指，两侧嘴角向下撇着小小的弧度，看起来有点委屈，但他知道他并未生气。

张继科一直有一些他独有的小动作，而他非常善于观察和读懂他的那些表情动作神态。马龙走过去抓着他的手腕从裤兜里抽出来，慢慢地靠近他，在他一侧脸颊亲了亲，张继科这边的痘印比较多，一个个细小的坑牢牢扎根在皮肤上，他心里一动，他们比其他任何人都要靠近对方，才能捕捉到彼此这些不完美的真实小细节。

马龙指尖顺着这些细小的痕迹，捏住了张继科的下巴凑了上去，张继科被一个吻就轻易卸了防，这个有些急促的吻带着一丝冰冷气息，慢慢地被潮湿粘腻的甜蜜感盖了过去。马龙沉迷于一点点加重力气吮吸张继科的下唇，让它微微肿了些许，添了血色和水光，就可以看见中间那一条细小的缝儿，连着薄薄的上唇，勾勒出一个并不怎么饱满却显了形的爱心。张继科两只手一举高勾住了马龙，他一靠上他就紧紧贴合着，马龙后颈那里的皮肤很热，他双臂在他颈后交叉，像小动物攀紧了树干。

马龙本想抚摸他的胸膛安抚他，他们之间却密合得手都插不进，张继科沉浸在什么情绪里的时候，其他反应就会很慢，双眼失了神一样呆呆木木的，马龙的手悄悄从他身侧爬了上去，捏着他后颈的皮肤搓揉。他自己的头也很沉重，那些积蓄已久无法排解的烦闷和触碰不到张继科的欲望交织密布在一起，将这些藤萝交错的网一直压到内心那片森林的最深处。  
分开的时候，在途中的时候，他会带上书，也会在手机和笔记本上随便写点什么文字，或许根本连不成片段，但就是想记录下来。夜里他入睡快也睡得沉，却会在天还没亮的时候被生物钟叫醒，在天际还混沌未明的大清晨站在室外深呼吸一口，呼出的白气给冰冷的空气带来些温度，马龙站在朦胧的天光和薄雾中，然后点开微信里张继科的对话框，盯了许久却一字未发又揣进口袋。  
他还是习惯亲口对他说那些话，而不是用手指按出机械的字。

他们换了种从未尝试过的姿势，两人侧躺在大床中央，马龙从背后进入了张继科，他紧贴着张继科出了汗湿滑的背，抬着张继科没有受伤的那一侧腿，一下又一下往里面撞，张继科闷声哼哼，一只手朝后搭马龙腰上轻轻抚弄，一手抬着枕在脑袋下面，但很快就被干得滑了出去，只能张开手指抓着被单，肌肉略略鼓了出来半压在他身下承受着后面的撞击。两个人的喘息声交融在一起，对于渴求对方这件事他们倒是从来不掩饰。  
张继科受伤后他们还没有做过，都已经无暇顾及言语，他松开搭在马龙腰上的手，忍不住自己开始搓揉腿间竖着的那根，马龙的节奏放慢了些，顺着那柔软的肉不疾不徐地送进去又缓缓抽出来，张继科那里开始顺着节奏一会挤弄他一会又把他往里夹，马龙尝着张继科里面的滋味，张继科也吮吸着他那根，他又逃不开马龙抓着他另一边腿，受了伤的脚也不敢用力抵着床单，马龙垂着的肉球时而打在张继科屁股上，时而又挤在他分开的腿间，皮肤的摩擦让交合的地方温度又高了些，那湿漉漉的粘腻劲儿给在欲海里翻腾的他们点了把火，马龙放开了牢牢钳制住他一侧腿的手，揉捏着张继科肉多紧实的屁股，推着掌心下了狠手左右来回搓揉拍打，他每打一下，张继科那里活肉就更收紧一分，那肉被弄得红通通一片，激得张继科屁股上一阵火辣，一收臀，前头也射了，喷在自己胸腹前的床单上，他剧烈地呼吸，胸膛起起伏伏，纹身上的字仿佛活了过来，随着胸膛颤抖。性爱真是排解压力的一个很好出口，他将马龙那根整个又吞了进去，马龙猛操了几下也不动了，射精后的餍足感吞噬着他那无底的欲望，慢慢回了神的时候，头脑中那些杂念也一并被吞噬了下去，倒渐渐神清气爽起来。  
马龙缓过神来些许，拨开张继科的屁股退了出来，扳过他下颌吻他有些肉的下巴，张继科低声呻吟着翻了个身干脆朝向了他，精液顺着他动作流了下来，滑到了肉球和腿间，张继科不停绞着两条结实的腿，那东西被抹糊了开，他干脆孩子气夹着马龙的腿蹭了蹭，“还你。”马龙轻笑了声，手掌顺着他那些打着卷的腿毛来回抚摸，最后定在那被喂饱了的屁股上拍了几下，他示意张继科挪了挪位置以便他抽出身下的被子，轻轻扬起罩住两人，张继科反手抓了床头柜上的手机钻进了被子，躲在里面玩手机，马龙拍拍他的被让他别蒙着头，张继科不理他，亮着灯翻他发给麻辣小龙侠他的联文部分，他对于这种事心里没什么底，既然对方看起来对他很友善，倒可以让他先替自己看看写得如何。  
当他有些期待点开私信的时候，不论他下滑刷新几遍，都是没有小红圈，对方还未回他，张继科有点失望又有点放心，并非一开始就能好好接受别人的评判。他知道那群迷妹不喜欢他写第一人称，所以他又改回了最初的写作模式，这次他加了些渲染，还填了几句诗，当然他还没他爸热爱写诗，他爸把他和马龙三个人圈了个小群，一直不停发一些旅游或吃饭的中老年微信日常，抒发感慨的时候就赋诗一首，比如《张传铭接机有感》：普天同庆乐开花，神州大地生春华。龙虎远征捧杯归，日月同光双子辉。他偶尔回他爹几个表情，只有马龙发自内心肺腑的给他写个长评，日子久了他爹写完就会圈马龙，马龙照例好评如潮，然后他爹喜滋滋称赞一番马龙有眼光。张继科想着还好他爹不知道有这么一个文圈，不然不知道他爹是不是也能兴致满满写个一百篇他和马龙相处小作文，而且按照他爹的创作热度，应该是个日更大佬。

至今他看那些丫头们写得浓烈热乎的片段会不自觉脸都烫了。托了那个鸡蛋灌饼的福，他在不多的闲暇时间看了点小龙侠的文，确实情节有趣又有写作节奏，很多场景还让他莫名的有熟悉感，尤其是描述比赛和心理活动的部分，很有认同感了。张继科心里想，这个麻辣小龙侠应该是真的很喜欢他和马龙了。而且应该有了些年头，他知道他们过往的很多事。张继科去他的主页看了看，他今天也没有更新，前几天他更了一次后他的读者们以为他最近得了空会提高更新频率，张继科一点也没犹豫，给他点了个小心心。  
他又点开了小龙侠的喜欢，顺着摸去了一个ID叫做“赞我得旺仔大礼包”的账户，甚至头像就是个旺仔，张继科发现小龙侠和他在评论区互动不少，起了点兴趣扫了眼这个旺仔的文，文风诙谐幽默，描写片段居多，开车都能写成喜剧，但也收获了不少粉丝。张继科也在他那儿看到了联文的所有作者名单，他扫了眼，接着他的是一个叫做“真正爱你肚子的人”的作者，看评论里说是一个人设和招数无所不用的暗黑系作者，捆绑监禁虐恋样样都敢写，张继科心里有些不安，这人要怎么接他的小白甜文啊？  
张继科看了会有些困了，没等来小龙侠的回复有点不死心，再刷了刷私信，发现那个小龙侠竟然回了他，“还没睡么？抱歉有点事，明天给你回复。”张继科还没来得及回一个“好”，对方又紧接着过来一条，“早点睡。”张继科蒙在里头有些透不过气，马龙隔着被子摸了摸他头，“还不出来。”张继科头毛乱糟糟钻出来的时候正好看到马龙在给手机调静音，他一键退到了主界面，乖乖把自己手机也递给马龙。马龙借着光瞧见他有点气鼓鼓的腮帮子，忍不住笑了，“睡吧，说不定你那个什么大手明天就会给你惊喜了。”张继科嗯了一声，仰着脑袋鸟巢里的小鸟似的啄了下马龙的嘴唇，一卷被子也兜住马龙的脑袋两人一起藏进被洞去了。


End file.
